


Underwater Kiss - Miraculous Ladybug

by xadiasmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Underwater, adrienette - Freeform, ladybug and chat noir, ships, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Marinette and her class go to the swimming pool for a field trip when all of a sudden Marinette is being pushed downwards in the pool. She tried swimming up but failed. Then everything faded and turned black.Read this short story to see what happens next.(Sorry if this story sucks, it's my first one.) Enjoy!
Relationships: Nalya - Relationship, adrienette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Announcement

**Marinette Pov**

I'm gonna be so late to class! I run out of the bakery, running to the school. I skid to a stop as I neared the school. I walked up to Alya, who was talking to Nino **(I ship them so much!)** , about to head into the school, seeing as I'm going to be late.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed, walking up to them, getting their attention. "Hey, Mari!" Alya said. "Yo, dudette!" Nino welcomed.

"Check this out!" Alya shoved her phone in my face. "Ladybug and Chat Noir! Hugging! Eeeeeeeeeee!" Alya squealed, jumping up and down.

I laugh nervously. How does Alya get all of these pictures? 

We chat and catch up for a few minutes until a black limo stops by the school. Adrien!

The blonde steps out of the limo and walks up to us. "Hey, guys!"

"H-hey Adrien!" I stutter.

"Yo dude!" Nino exclaimed, "Hey Adrien!" Alya waved.

We head into the class as I see my classmates in a bunch in the corner of the room. Chloe walks up to us, "Adrikins!" (Chloe, Blech) She exclaims in her annoying voice "What's going on?" I asked, confused. "Well, in two days, we're going on a field trip to the pool for the whole school day!" She explains. We were so shocked. We never go on field trips! There has got to be a catch. Adrien, as if reading my mind, asks, "What's the catch? We can't be going to the pool for no reason! Does this have to do with science or something?" "No! That's the best part! Kim overheard the teachers talking about the way we've been working so hard in class," Chloe explains, "they said that we deserve a break, and since they can't give us a day off, they thought we could go on a field trip!"

"Wow!" Alya got so excited she started jumping up and down. "Awesome!" "Cool!" Adrien said. "Whatever!" Chloe walked away. I was just standing there with my mouth dangling down. Alya stopped jumping and put her hand under my chin and lifted it up.

We went to our seats as Mrs. Bustier entered the room. "As most of you know, we will be going on a trip to the pool in two days! I know you are all excited, I understand, but just please keep calm while I explain everything. So, you all will need to bring towels, attire suitable for the pool, and any extra things you may need. For those of you who do not know how to swim, we will be having swimming lessons for you!" We were getting fidgety, "All of you students just need to get a parent to sign this form, and then you're all set to go! Any questions?" She asked.

Alya raised her hand. "Yes, Alya?" The teacher calls on Alya. "Miss, is there a catch to this? I don't see a reason for letting us go to the pool unless there's schoolwork to do with it" "Well, Alya," The teacher began, "We teachers decided that you've been working really hard this year and you deserve something! So we thought a trip to the pool would be perfect!" Alya nodded in understanding. "Any other questions?" The teacher asked. People shook their heads.

"Now, open up your books to page one hundred twenty-one" We groaned.


	2. Asking

**Marinette's Pov**

I walk over to my locker with Alya tailing me. She tells me about how much she ships Ladybug and Chat Noir and starts squealing. 

I roll my eyes. She's obsessed. I really hate hiding the fact that I'm Ladybug from her, but it's for the best. No one can know my identity, not even Chat Noir.

I put my things in my backpack, grabbed my backpack, and started out the school. I spot Adrien and Nino on the bottom of the stairs.

We walked over to Adrien and Nino once we left the building. "Hey boys!" Alya got their attention. "Oh, yo dudettes!" Nino replied. I waved. 

Alya and Nino were chatting about Ladybug and Chat Noir, while Adrien and I just stood there, not meeting each other's gaze. 

"So," Adrien started, "do you think Chat Noir is hot?" **(Oh yes he is ;))** He had a smug look on his face. "I-I well um. . ." I stuttered. As much as I hate to admit it, he is kinda hot. But would never admit that to anyone! Not even Tikki! **(And that's saying something)** Adrien smiled, "Don't worry I'm just teasing." I laughed. There's that smile I like to see. 

We stare at each other for about 10 seconds. I stare into his gorgeous green eyes. The more I stare, the more those eyes seem like they belong to someone else I know. I hear Alya squealing, "Awwwwwww!" 

I look away from Adrien and give Alya the death stare. "I better get going now," I said, walking home. 

It doesn't take me long to get home considering the school is across my house. As I walk into the bakery, my parents greet me. "How was your day sweetie?" mom asked. "Normal," I answered, smiling. I kiss my parents on the cheeks and run up to my room. 

I open up my backpack and get my homework out. As I was getting my homework out, I saw the permission slip for the field trip to the pool. I forgot about that! I grab the slip and run downstairs and to the bakery. "Mom!" I call out. "Yes, sweetie?" 

"So, we're going on a field trip to the swimming pool, and I was wondering if I could go. Here's the permission form. It's due in two days **(Wednesday)**. And the trip is in four days **(Friday)**." I explained. 

"I'll think about it," Mom answered, "Put it up in the apartment so I can read it later when I'm finished with my shift." "Thanks, mom!" I exclaimed, running up to my room.

**Adrien's Pov**

"Father?" I ask, entering my father's office. "Yes, son?" He answers in his dull, straight voice, still facing the portrait of my mother that was painted before she. . . disappeared. "Uh, do you have any time?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "I have about five minutes of my time, will that be enough?" he said, finally facing me after finishing his sentence. "Y-yes father" I answer. 

"So," I started explaining, "We're having a field trip to the pool on Friday, and I was wondering if I could go." 

"Is there a form?" He asks. "Yes," I hand it to him. I get nervous. I should know my dad enough to know that he would say no. 

"When is this form due?" He suddenly asks after an uncomfortable silence. "Wednesday" I answer. 

"I'll think about it. I'll give you an answer tonight. Will that be it?" 

"Yes, thank you," I walk out of the room and into my own.

I flop onto my bed. I groan. 

"What's up?" Plagg says, flying out of my shirt. "My dad is not social at all, not even with me" 

"Oh well, at least you still have your friends, me, and camembert." I groan yet again in defeat.


	3. Evilistrator

**Marinette Pov**

I slowly open the classroom door and creep inside. Everyone starts watching me.

"Marinette, I would love it if you could be on time just once," Mrs. Bustier said, without turning around.

"Sorry," I mumbled, heading over to my seat. The teacher started teaching again once I sat down. I catch Adrien's eye. Oh my gosh, that was so embarrassing! He probably thinks I'm a fool!

I glance over at Alya who was staring at the back of Nino's head dreamily. She seemed to have a thing for himfor a while now. She never really talks to me about him. And she's a pushy, bossy type of person. She must really have a thing for him. 

I'm currently exhausted. I spent most of the night patrolling and only got about 2 hours of sleep. I lazily get up from my bed, change, and go down for breakfast. 

"Morning sweetie!" My mom greets me. "Where's dad?" I ask, looking around for my dad. "He's down at the bakery working, we've been getting many customers lately" She answers. I think for a moment. We _have_ been getting many customers. I wonder why. 

I grab a waffle, grab my backpack, and run out of the bakery to the school. 

I'm gonna be late again! I speed up, arriving at school. Pretty ironic how the school is right beside the bakery but I'm always late.

Once I arrive to my class, I see that I'm pretty early. Earlier that Alya. That's never happened before. Strange **(Wow, what a first)**. I walk over to Nathaneal who was sketching in his sketchbook. 

"Hey, Nath!" I exclaim, waving. "H-hey Marinette," Nathaneal stutters. Everyone knows he has a crush on me, but I really can't return his feelings. My heart is saved for someone else. 

"Marinette," he says sternly. "Yes?" **(Here it comes)** "Canyougooutwithme?" He asked so quickly I barely understood what he was asking. 

"I'm so sorry Nath, but I can't. I already like someone else." I say, guilt in every word. He swallowed. "It's fine, I shouldn't have asked. Sorry for bothering you," he says. He goes back to his drawing.

I walk back to my desk, staring down. not realizing the three faces looking at me with confusion.

**Adrien Pov**

Mylimo stops by the school. I notice Alya and Nino chatting by the school entrance, Marinette not in sight. 

I leave the limo and wave to my driver **(I would feel bad for calling him Gorilla, so I won't. It's rude).** "Hey guys," I greet Nino and Alya. "Yo dude" Nino greets. "Hey Adrien" Alya waves, "Have you guys seen Mariennete anywhere?" "No, I haven't" I answer. She's probably late again. Nino shakes his head. "Hmm, probably late again, we might as well just head in," Alya beckons.

As we head in the class, we see Marinette speaking with Nathaneal, both looking upset and guilty. What's going on? I look over to Nino and Alya to see that they're just about as confused as I am. 

Marinette soon walks over to her desk. She sits down, drops her head onto the desk into her arms, groaning.

"Mari! What happened?" Alya hurried over to Mari. 

Chloe comes over to us. "She probably got rejected or something," Chloe said in her high pitched voice. I've seen how Chloe acts around others, and I don't like it. She's always bullying Marinette. "Go away Chloe," Alya claimes. "Whatever," Chloe mumbles. 

Marinette raises her head, redfaced. "Nathaneal asked me out, but I rejected him because I liked someone else. I feel so bad right now," she explained, on the verge of tears. 

"Oh girl, it's ok. You did the right thing. You stood up for your feelings." Alya comforted. "But I feel so bad!" Marinette groaned once again. 

I'm not sure why, but I feel kind of relieved that Marinette rejected Nathaneal. I shouldn't be thinking that! It's rude! The teacher comes in the classroom and starts class. I notice Nathaneal asking if he can go to the bathroom in the middle of class. As he passes by, I notice tears running down his face, and a red face. I feel bad all of a sudden. I brush the feeling away **(Wow, how rude)**. Class continues.

We hear a crash outside. People gasp and complain. Then I hear it, someone yelling: "MARINETTE! COME TO ME," It sounded like Nathaneal. No, it can't be. Did he really get Akumatized? 

People start screaming. I turn around to see Marinette panicking, red-faced. I frown. I don't enjoy seeing my friends upset like that. 

I slip out of the class without anyone noticing. I call Plagg out. He groans. I roll my eyes. "I'm getting cheese after this," he complains. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Claws out!" I transform. 


	4. Evilistrator (Part 2)

**Marinette Pov**

Is that. . . Nathaneal?

Did I really hurt him bad enough to be akumatized? 

I run out of the classroom panicking, reaching my locker. I stand there for a moment, not knowing what to do. 

I catch sight of something black scurrying by. My heart beats. 

"Who's there?" I call. 

"You're friendly neighborhood SuperHero," **("Friendly neighborhood Spiderman")** I turn around to see Chat Noir standing there, smirking. 

I gasp. "Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" 

"Hey, Marinette! I'm waiting for Ladybug. I heard the villain yell out your name? What happened?" He asked.

"Well, Nathaneal sort of asked me out, but I said I couldn't go out with him because I liked someone else already. I feel so bad right now! Now I got him akumatized!" I groan. I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I just wanted to be loyal to my feeling of Adrien. Is that too hard to ask?

Chat put one of his gloved hands around my shoulder. I gape. "Don't feel bad Mari," I blush at the nickname, "you were just being loyal to your feelings. I'm gonna go find Ladybug now." 

"O-ok" I stutter. Why am I stuttering? **(I think we all know why)**

"Tikki, spots on!" 

❀ ❀ ❀

**(Le time skip of battle cuz the author is too lazy)**

"Pound it!" 

I ran back home and detransformed. 

I groaned as I fell on my bed. I just barely shut my eyes when Tikki exclaimed, "Marinette! Your swimsuit!"

I jolted right out of my bed. I forgot! I was planning on making swimsuits for me and Alya! 

I sat down and started sketching what Alya's swimsuit would look like first. Then I sketched mine. I started sewing the swimsuits. Alya's first. 

Then I heard a loud knock on my trapdoor that made me fall out of the side of my chair. Slowly, I climbed the stairs of my bed and bent down to unlock my trapdoor, lifting it open. 

"Gah!" I stumbled back onto my bed as I saw bright green eyes shining in the moonlight. 

"Hey Mari," Chat greeted climbing down the trapdoor, "how are you doing?" 

Panting hard, I asked, "What are you doing here? At a time like this!"

"Meowch princess! Is that how you greet your favorite cat?" He put his hand over his chest, pretending to be wounded. 

I roll my eyes, "What are you doing here Chat Noir?" I repeated, retreating down the stairs, walking back to my desk. "I came to check on you. After the battle, I was too busy to come, but I wanted to see how you were holding up after all of that." He answered, looking around my room.

I blushed. Chat came _here_? To see me? "I-I'm fine. I can take care of my self, kitty." I smiled.

He turned his gaze back to me. "That's good to hear. Anyways, what are you working on?" He asked. 

"Oh, well, we have a field trip tomorrow to the pool, so I'm making swimsuits for Alya and myself. I just finished sketching, I'm starting to sew them now." I answer.

Chat was gaping. "That's awesome! You're so talented!" I giggled. 

"Well, I better go, I don't wanna keep you up too long," Chat said, walking over to my trapdoor, "Bye Marinette!" He was about to leave when I stopped him, grabbing his arm, "Chat, thank you. For cheering me up." I gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly, smiling. He nodded, and with that, he left. 

I blushed thinking about what I just did. I just kissed Chat Noir on the cheek. That's not something I ever thought I would do.

I looked over to a spot by my bed, where Tikki was snoozing. I didn't even realize she was there. 

I continued to work on the swimsuits until I had finished. I looked at the time, yawning. It was 7 am already! Well, no use sleeping, school is gonna start soon. 

I groaned. Then after raging at myself for staying up all night, I went to get ready for school.


	5. The Pool Party

**Alya Pov**

Nino and I walked over to the school, excited for the pool trip. Marinette said she'd make me a swimsuit, so I'm counting on her. Nino already has the things he needs. All we need now is Marinette and Adrien. 

At that moment, Adrien's limo pulled up in front of the school, and Marinette running toward the school. "Girl, you made it on time! What a miracle!" Marinette giggled. "Well, I didn't even need to wake up. I stayed up all night working on these swimsuits," Marinette stated. My jaw dropped. She spent all night working on those? I didn't even want her to make me one because I didn't want it to be a bother, but she insisted. 

Adrien leaves the limo and comes up to us. "Hey, guys!" He greeted. We all greeted back. 

I look over to Marinette rummaging in her bag. She takes out a plastic bag and hands it to me. "Don't take it out yet. You can open it when we get to the pool." Marinette instructed. 

I nodded. "Do you have yours as well?" I asked, making sure that Mari hadn't forgotten her own swimsuit. She took out another bag from the bigger bag and shows it to me. I nod. 

"Best head in before the bell rings," I said. We all headed in the school and went to our classroom. We sat in our seats and waited for the teacher to come in. 

The teacher came in two minutes later and instructed us about what we're supposed to do. 

"We will all head into the busses outside. Bring all of your things because we will head right home from the pool. We will all go in groups of four to the busses."

Mari and I don't even need to look at each other to know that we're in the same group. Nino turned around and asked, "Would you girls like to be in our group?" Mari and I both nodded Nino smiled. I blushed. I've always had a small crush on Nino, but I've never admitted it to anyone, not even to Mari.

Mari, Nino, Adrien, and I went on the bus first. Mari and I sat in the same seat. And Nino and Adrien sat in another one together. Students poured onto the bus one by one. 

As the bus started moving, the bus started filling with chatter. Mari and I chatted about how exciting the trip would be. I was still holding my bag, and Mari holding hers too.

About ten minutes later, the bus came to a halt. We all climbed out of the charter bus and went to the school entrance. 

Mrs. Bustier, who had been sitting in the front of the bus, stood in front of the pool entrance and gave us instructions on what to do when we get inside the building. 

"Girls go in the girl's changing rooms, and boys go in the boy's changing rooms. Once you have all changed, you may go into the pool and enjoy yourselves. But, no inappropriate behavior **(😂)**! Have fun!" 

Mrs. Bustier turned toward the door and pushed the door open so that we could enter. Marinette turned to me and said something that triggered me, "no inappropriate behavior Alya!" 

I blushed a hard red. Did she just say that?

"You too Nino!" Adrien added. "Dude!" Nino exclaimed. Did HE just say that? 

I looked over at Nino, smirking, coming up with an amazing idea. "You too! No inappropriate behavior!" 

Mari and Adrien blushed a deep red and ran ahead of us and into the changing rooms. 

Nino and I shared a laugh, walking into out changing rooms. 

"Mari?" I called out. She is gonna kill me after saying that. "Have any of you guys seen Mari?" I asked the girls. They pointed to something behind me.

I turned around to see Mari's irritated face. I've never seen Marinette so mad. That comment must have really triggered her. She still hadn't changed yet. My eyes widen. I run to the nearest changing stall and lock the door. 

I hear Marinette scream, "I will get you for that Alya!" She was the one who started it! She already got me back for that! She doesn't need to do it again! I hear the stall door next to mine lock.

It took about 5 whole minutes for me to just change into my swimsuit. Half the time, I was admiring it. Marinette did an amazing job on it! No wonder she stayed up so long. I can't wait to see Mari's, I haven't seen it yet. After changing into my swimsuit, I left the stall. The moment my eyes laid on Mari, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Her swimsuit was beautiful! 

"Mari, that's gorgeous!" I practically yelled. She giggled. She was putting her hair down. For all the time I've known Mari, I've never seen her with her hair down. She was now straightening it with her fingertips. 

"Ok, I'm ready now. Let's go," Marinette declared


	6. Attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a very short chapter, so I'm sorry about that, but it'll be worth it for the next chapter!

**Nino Pov**

I entered the boys changing room after Adrien laughing. He deserved it. He and Mari do make a cute couple. The way they both blushed. . . They're definitely made for each other.

I wonder how Alya is going to deal with Marinette. Mari is crazy about Adrien and very shy around him. So I'm starting to think Mari is having a meltdown in that changing room.

Once I went into the changing room, I saw that Adrien was already changed into his trunks. I look and see he took his shirt off. Damn, he has a 6-pack! Adrien had his eyebrows furrowed at me. "Wow, dude, what's with that look?" I asked, never before seeing Adrien this mad. In fact, I've never seen him mad before. He stood up, his eyebrows parting. I back away.

"Nino, I don't appreciate you and Alya embarrassing me and Marinette like that," he said calmly. "Dude, that was to get you back for that! I don't appreciate you and Mari embarrassing us like that either!" I yelled.

Adrien chuckled. "Well, we made it fair enough. Now go change." I smile, heading into a stall. I change in about half a minute and leave the stall.

We both left the changing room, heading out into the pool. We look to see that Mari and Alya haven't made it out yet. Damn, girls take so long to get ready. All they gotta do is change.

I walk into the pool and start doing some laps. So does Adrien. After about two laps each, we stand on the edge of the pool, where our feet touch, and relax.

A few minutes later of Adrien and I relaxing and chatting, we heard the girl's changing room door open for the first time.

My jaw dropped.


	7. The Kis

**Adrien's Pov**

We heard the girls changing room open for the first time. 

My jaw dropped along with Nino. The sight in front of us, I couldn't even describe it. 

**Here's what they see (I suck at describing so here's a pic) :**

**(Pretend they're not wearing bags or hats :) Credit goes to the owner)**

Marinette was bickering with Alya when they came out. They didn't even take the time to notice that we were in the pool, staring at them. 

I had to admit, Marinette looked adorable. Stunning. Beautiful. I noticed that her hair was down. I've never seen it like that. . . The sight was beautiful. **(This is like my favorite part to write)** My gaze traveled over to Mari's arm, seeing that she had. . . BICEPS? Oh lord.

I look over to Nino, who seemed to be drooling over Alya. I see that Alya's swimsuit was more exposed than Mari's. Not that I really cared. 

"No, we're even!" Alya complained. "Well, this is no exception! You know how I am!" Mari argued. Alya groaned, and Mari frowned. 

Alya turned to us wide-eyed. At that moment she realized she was three steps into the pool. I turned to Marinette, seeing that she was a step higher than Alya, wide-eyed too. I smirked. "Hello there girls," I welcomed. 

They shrieked. 

I did not expect that to happen. 

I realized that the girls were shrieking because we boys were only in our trunks. 

I laughed along with Nino. Alya looked pissed.

❀ ❀ ❀

**Marinette's Pov**

After getting comfortable around the boys (still not getting over the fact that Adrien is shirtless), we all swam together, doing tricks, racing. As we swam, more people started pouring out into the pool.

Adrien, Alya, and I were laughing over a joke Nino made. We were having so much fun until. . . **(Brace yourselves)** Chloe came over to us. She was wearing a yellow swimsuit with black stripes.

"Adrikins! What are you doing here swimming with these - these creatures!" She exclaimed, disgusted. 

"They're my friends Chloe. I chose to swim with them," Adrien answered calmly. 

"Well," she swam over to him and hugged his arm, "come swim over here with me! It'll be much more fun and cultured than swimming with them." She pointed a finger at us. 

Why that brat-

"Thanks for the offer Chloe, but I would like to stay here an swim with my friends."

Chloe let go of Adrien's arm and swam away, growling.

I only just realized that the pool went quiet, but the silence followed with applause as Chloe was swimming away. Alya, Nino, and I joined the applause. 

A few minutes later, we ended up doing a contest for who can hold their breath underwater the longest. 

My eyes were glued shut. 

1\. . .2. . .3. . .4. . .5. . .6. . .7. . .8. . .9. . .10. . .11. . .12. . .13. . .14. . .15. . .16. . .17. . .18. . .19. . .20. . .21. . .22. . .23. . .24. . .25. . .26. . .27. . .28. . . 29. . .30. . .31. . 32. . .33. . .

I couldn't handle it anymore. I rose up from the water. All my friends were staring at me, wide-eyed. 

"What?"

"Girl, how did you stay under that long?" Alya asked.

I shrugged. "Practice." I used to take swimming classes when I was younger. I quit because I started getting really busy. 

Soon, I found myself swimming by myself. Alya, Nino, and Adrien had drifted away swimming on their own.

I dived underwater again. Three seconds later, I find myself being pushed under **(That sounds so wrong)**. I look up to see Chloe Bourgeois's face smirking and shoving me downwards.

I let out a muffled scream. I try to squirm away. 

I attempt to swim upward toward the surface, but Chloe doesn't give me a chance. 

Out of nowhere, she grabs a piece of paper from behind her. The paper says, "You are NOT going to steal MY Adrien from me!" 

I'm confused. I'm not trying to take him away from her. And how is that paper staying still in the water?

Chloe turns the paper, "I saw the way he was looking at you," it read. 

Sure, he looked at me, but he wasn't checking me out or anything **(You sure about that Mari?)**. 

I start to get dizzy. I'm running out of air! If I don't surface soon, I'm gonna drown. After seconds of countless attempts, I can't let go of Chloe's grasp. 

The water starts getting darker. I start sinking. The world starts turning black. I feel like I'm sinking into nothing until I see a figure coming towards me.


	8. The Kiss (Part 2)

**Adrien POV**

The four of us separated after having some fun together. 

I sank underwater for a few seconds and resurfaced. I swam some laps and did some flips. 

I sank underwater again, this time to see Chloe pushing someone toward the bottom of the pool.

I swim a bit closer. 

Is that. . . hold on. . . MARI?!?

I see Marinette losing consciousness, and Chloe swimming away. 

How could Chloe do this? 

Marinette is sinking lower. 

I swim as fast as I could towards her.

She's already unconscious. I lift her up bridal style (Though somehow underwater), and float back up to the surface. 

Marinette isn't even that heavy. I blush when I realized that I'm touching her bare skin.

I lay her down on the edge of the pool. Alya and Nino come right away.

I hear gasps and complains.

"WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED TO MARI?!?" Alya screamed loud enough for the people underwater to hear **(You know how you can't really hear stuff when you're underwater, or it's really muffled? Well, that's how loud Alya is)**. 

I explained to her what I saw, earning more yells from Alya. Nino was trying to calm her down, but with no avail.

Everyone in the pool is now crowded around Marinette, even the teachers. 

My heart beats. What should I do? Do I press on her stomach? Do I do CPR-

Wait.

I hesitate.

I'm not sure how others would react. 

Or what they would think.

But I still do it. I do the steps I need to do. I then manage to open her mouth and use the opportunity. 

I plunge my lips onto hers and breathe out. I keep breathing and giving her air. I hear Chloe growling and shrieking in the distance **(Serves her right)**.

Her lips feel good. . . 

A few seconds later, I separate my lips from hers.

I wait a couple of seconds to see if she's breathing. She isn't breathing. . .

Suddenly, I hear heavy breathing coming from Marinette. She's alive!

"Mari!" I exclaimed. "A-Adrien?" Mari replied. She sat up, breathing hard. I softly hug her. She gasps.

I let go. I look over to Alya and see her half-crying half-laughing on Nino's shoulder. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you scared me!" I exclaimed. I'm so glad she's ok.

"W-what happened?" She asked, confused.

"Chloe was drowning you," I briefly explained, teeth gritting. Everyone's heads turned to Chloe.

"What are you all looking at me for? I didn't do anything!" She complained.

How could she say that? I saw her with my own eyes. 

I look over to Mari, who was silently sobbing. She stood up. 

"Don't you lie like that," she yelled, "I saw you with my own eyes, you liar!" 

I stood up too. "Chloe I SAW you, pushing Marinette like that. You're always bullying her, and she never let it get to her. But this time, you went too far." I said, my voice raised a bit too loud. 

Chloe gasps and scoffs. "Adrikins, you siding with her? I thought we were friends!" 

I think about what I'm gonna say next, and I don't regret it. "NOT ANYMORE!" I yell. 

I grab Mari's hand, "come on Mari," I lead her to the benches by the pool. 

She gasps and shivers. I smile. "C'mon, let's get you dried up."


	9. The Kiss (Part 3)

**Marinette Pov**

I still can't get over what just happened. Adrien, of all people, did CPR on ME! I'm not saying it's a bad thing, no, not at all. 

After Adrien helping me get dried up, we went back to swimming, all of us being a bit more cautious after what happened with Chloe.

I stayed close to my other friends, being a bit frightened about what had happened.

I drifted away from everyone without realizing it at first. Then I dived.

I saw a few bubbles coming from behind me. I turned around to see Adrien.

I have a shocked expression on my face. His face is so close to mine.

He came even closer than he was, our noses brushing against each other. My heart beats fast. 

He swims even closer and plants his lips onto mine. My eyes widen. But I close my eyes and swing in rhythm.

We slowly float upwards. Once we surface, we pull away. I gasp. I start panting for air. I look into Adrien's electric green eyes. My mouth hangs wide. I just had my first kiss! With Adrien! Wait, does the kiss from Dark Cupid mean anything? I'm not gonna count it because it didn't mean anything. 

He smiles at me and plants his lips onto mine once more. This time, it's much more passionate. We both close our eyes. I hold on to Adrien's face softly with my hands, while he lays his hands on my waist. 

After a few seconds, we hear cheers and applauding. We pull apart. My eyes are still wide and my mouth dangling. 

"Je Taime Marinette," Adrien softly says. He strokes my cheek. I gasp. I close my mouth and smile,

"Je Taime, Adrien" 


	10. Le Underwater

**Adrien POV**

I can't believe what just happened! I told Marinette I loved her. And she said she loved me back.

I gotta be honest, I've always had a minor crush on Marinette, ever since my first day of school. 

**~Flashback~**

I held out my umbrella to Marinette, who hesitated. I smiled and looked into her eyes. They're so beautiful. . . Marinette slowly accepted the umbrella. Once she had the umbrella in her grasp, it closed on her head. I laughed at her clumsiness. She lifted the front of the umbrella and laughed along. The soothing sound of her laughter. . .

I chuckled, "see you tomorrow."

I walk down the steps to the car. Plagg pokes out of my shirt, "first day of school and we already have two lovebirds," I scoff, "Whatever, she's just a friend," **(God take me from this world and give this cinnamon roll a brain)** that's when it hit me, "a-a friend." I blushed at the thought. I thought nothing of it and entered the car.

**~End of Flashback~**

The Limo drove up to the school. I got out of the car and walked over to where Nino and Alya were, right outside the school. I didn't see Marinette, so I'm thinking she's late again. 

"Hey guys," I greet my friends. They greet me back. The bell rang, and we headed inside and got seated. Marinette had entered the class a few minutes after class started. We didn't talk to each other all morning, because of yesterday.

I needed to talk to her. I wanted to clear some things up. I heard Mari and Alya whispering. I picked up some words they were saying, and soon the whole conversation. My cat hearing really does help at times like this. 

"Girl, you confessed, and he confessed, why are you so upset?" I heard Alya ask. Mari groaned, "you won't understand"

The lunch bell rang. Everyone went rushing out of the room. Except for me and Marinette. 

Marinette got up and slowly walked to the door. Before she left the room, I quickly got up and grabbed her arm. "Marinette," I feel her flinch. That came out too harsh. "Marinette," I said her name, this time softer. She turned. 

Her face was red, with some tear stains. I gasp. Was she crying? Was it because of me? If so, I'd never forgive myself. "Marinette, are you okay?" I ask. "Just peachy," She answers. she smiles. How can she smile right after crying?

"Look, Marinette, I've noticed that you've been ignoring me. Do you hate me? After what happened at the pool, you've been keeping your distance from me." I asked. I had to get that off my chest.

**Marinette POV**

"Look, Marinette, I've noticed that you've been ignoring me. Do you hate me? After what happened at the pool, you've been keeping your distance from me." Adrien asked.

How can he think that I hate him?

I've been keeping my distance from him because I thought that _he_ didn't wanna hang out with _me_.

"What? N-no, of course not! I-I've been k-keeping my distance b-because I thought t-that _you_ disliked me after what happened! I'd n-never hate you! I love you!" I exclaimed. I gasp, realizing what I just said. 

_I love you_ _._

Did I really just say that?

"I-I mean uh-" I stutter. 

"Don't worry, I love you too," Adrien blurted out.

I gasp again.

Next thing I know, our lips were connected. My eyes widen, but I close them. The kiss was passionate. Deep, but gentle. **(This is like my fave part to write)**

We pull away a few minutes later, gasping for air. Did we just. . .kiss?

I don't know why I'm so surprised. We kissed twice at the pool. Maybe it's because this kiss was full of. . . I don't know. . .feeling? emotion? I look over at Adrien, who's flashing a beautiful smile at me. I smile back.

**Chloe's POV**

I forgot my designer bag in class, so I went back to retrieve it. I was about to talk into the classroom when I saw two people in there. Marinette and Adrien. Kissing.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng kissing MY Adrikkins! I can't believe what I'm seeing! I'm too mad to go and yell at Maritrash, and I run away. 

I keep running until I leave the school. I sit on a nearby bench and start sobbing. "How dare she?" I get distracted when I see a black and purple butterfly flying towards me. **(Is this, what, the third time she gets akumatized? Yeesh.)** I can tell right away that it's an Akuma. Even though I'm furious, I can't let it overcome me. I panic. I started swatting it with the only other thing I had on me (except my clothes, obviously), but I should have known that would have only given the Akuma a chance to enter me. **(Oh my poor dirty mind)**

I helplessly watched the Akuma enter my sunglasses. Then I hear a too familiar voice in my head, "Miss Bourgious **(I spelled that so wrong)** , we meet again. I'm giving you the power to imprison anybody you want and get revenge **(I'm cringing just typing this cuz I can't even come up with a power for Chloe. Fml)** on them. Do we have a deal?"

I hear myself saying, "yes Hawkmoth," and with those words, I hear bubbling around me as I transform into my new supervillain form. 

**Marinette's POV**

I'm panting. I can't even squeak out a word. I was shocked. I don't know why I just am.

"I-I um" I stuttered. 

Adrien smiles at me. 

We stare at each other for a while, until we hear screaming. 

We rush out of the classroom. Through the screaming, we hear a shout, "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" I gasp. That sounded like. . .Chloe?

I turn towards Adrien, "I-I have to go"

Adrien nods, "stay safe."

I nod, determined. I run off to the bathroom. "Tikki, we're in need of Ladybug!" She nods.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

❀ ❀ ❀

I run into the battle. I catch sight of Chat Noir running towards the villain. Whoever that is, they're standing on the Pont des Arts bridge **(I forgot the name of the bridge, so I just searched up bridges in Paris, and I think this is the one. Correct me if I'm wrong)**. "I AM LE UNDERWATER! AND I WILL MAKE MARINETTE PAY FOR COMING NEAR MY ADRIKKINS!" 

A rush of panic overcomes me. Chloe. She saw us? What exactly did she see?

I run over to her. Chat joins me. "M'lady! That's Chloe!" 

"I know. And I know why she's akumatized. Let's try and catch that Akuma!" 

Chat nods.

Le Underwater catches sight of us. She has a yellow outfit that looks more like a swimsuit, her skin scaly and light yellow. Her legs are exposed, still scaly. Her hair is still like it was. There's something shining in her hair. They look like sunglasses. Hmmm. That could be where her Akuma is! "Ah, here to join the party, Ladybug and Chat Noir?" 

She snaps. Bubbles of all sizes rise from the river. I squint. You can barely see through the bubbles. luckily I've got my ladybug eyesight, and Chat has his cat eyesight. 

We try to catch a glimpse of something inside the bubbles. I gasp.

PEOPLE?

There are civilians trapped in the bubbles. The bubbles are still floating in the air.

Mom and dad, Alya and Nino, and some others. I suddenly feel a rush of adrenaline. 

I throw my yoyo at Le Underwater, intending to wrap the string around her, but she dodges it. 

Chat extends his baton towards her, but she dodges it once again. 

"Chat Noir, try to distract her." Chat nods. He runs up to Le Underwater and distracts her with his world famous puns. At least that could keep her at bay. 

"LUCKY CHARM!" I shout. The lucky charm hasn't quite formed yet, so I didn't know what it was. It swirls and starts to shape, but Le Underwater is quicker than me. She flies to me and grabs the lucky charm before I could figure out what it was. 

"NO!" I hear myself yell. She chucks it across Paris. "Looks like we won't be needing that, will we?"

I run over to where she threw the lucky charm, Chat at my tail. "M'lady look out!" Chat warns. I turn around to see a bubble racing towards us. I shriek.

We run as fast as we can, but the bubble eventually consumes us.

So now we're stuck inside a giant bubble. Chloe - I mean Le Underwater, says, "Now let's see you try and defeat me!" The bubble sinks into the water. The bubbles still aren't very transparent. You can barely see anything through them. 

"My Cataclysm should work," Chat speaks up. "CATACLYSM!" He calls out. He puts his hand onto the wall of the bubble, and it crumbles. 

I expect to be in the water by now, but we're still in the bubble. "What!? How?" I explain. 

"Hmmm. There seems to be another layer. looks like I've only destroyed the inner one." Chat observes. "Makes sense why you can't see outside the bubble." I notice. 

I sigh. I kick the bubble with no luck. 

"You know that's not gonna work," Chat remarked. "I know, but we have to at least try," I said back. 

Right then at that moment, our miraculous beeped.

I gasp. We're gonna detransform! "Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is not happening!" I shriek. 

Chat frowns, then smiles. "It's ok, I won't look," I look into Chat's eye. They're so bright...I've never noticed that. I mentally slap myself. Bad Marinette! You like Adrien! No time to admire Chat! I think of a way to get out. We don't have any food for our kwamis. We can't recharge out Miraculous. I look at Chat, who seems to be thinking as well. "Chat, I'm sorry, I can't think of anything."

He smiles, "It's alright" he assures me, "We can figure this out."

We continue thinking. I can't come up with anything. Ugh! This is so frustrating!

I look back to Chat, who is looking outside the bubble. Or is trying to at least, considering you can't really see much. "Chat, how much more time do we have?" I ask. I can't see my own miraculous. 

'M'lady, you only have one more minute left!" He points to my miraculous.

"WHAT!?" I shriek. This is BAD. Our miraculous beep again. Right one cue, we start to detransform. Be we don't get the chance to close our eyes. I'm back to Marinette again.

My jaw drops. "ADRIEN!?" I screech, the same time that Adrien yells, "MARINETTE!?"


	11. Reveals

**Marinette's POV**

'M'lady, you only have one more minute left!" Chat points to my miraculous.

"WHAT!?" I shriek. This is BAD. Our miraculous beep again. Right one cue, we start to detransform. Be we don't get the chance to close our eyes. I'm back to Marinette again.

I gasp. My jaw drops. "ADRIEN!?" I screech, the same time that Adrien yells, "MARINETTE!?"

"What? How? No, this can't be happening!" I yell. 

"What-Marinette, what do you mean? A-are you-disappointed it was me?" Adrien asks.

"What? No! Why would I be disappointed? I would think that YOU would be the disappointed one!" Tears sting my eye. 

"Why would I be disappointed?" he asks.

"Because I'm Marinette! Clumsy, weird, dumb, ugly, and-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. 

Adrien slides near me. Since we're still in a bubble, it's kinda hard to maneuver. He lays a hand on my cheek. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, don't EVER say the about yourself," tears start rolling my cheeks, "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're talented, smart, brave, determined, fierce, gentle, kind, and most of all, beautiful. The list could go on. I love you Marinette."I gasp. **(I literally have a sheet of paper with character traits, and I used it for this 😂)** Adrien described. I gape. Adrien of all people just called me talented, smart, brave, determined, fierce, gentle, kind, and beautiful. And he said he loved me! I can't even-

"Adrien, I don't know what to say, I-I love you too." I blurt out. I cover my mouth, realizing what I just said. He giggles. **(Can boys even giggle?)**

At that moment, we hear muffled yelling outside. I look over to my kwami. Tikki is hugging Chat Noir's kwami. "Aww! You guys are so cute!" I said to them. Tikki giggles. 

Adrien leans in, and I do too. We're about to kiss- 

The bubble around us pops. We fall into the water. We swim up to the surface. I look over to see who popped it. RENA ROUGE? CARAPACE?

They were shocked. "MARINETTE?" Aly- I mean Rena yelled, the same time that Carapace yelled, "ADRIEN?"

Adrien was shocked, "How do you know who we are?" I forgot that Adrien doesn't know their identities. 

"Wait, are those-kwamis?"Rena asks. My eyes widen. I didn't realize Tikki and Plagg were hovering in the air

Many thoughts go through my head. 

_Should I tell them?_

_Would they be disappointed?_

_I don't even think I can get out of this one._

I make up my mind. 

"Yes, yes they are," I say, confident. _I hope they take this well._

"Wait for a sec. . ." Rena says. She screams out, the same time Carapace does, "LADYBUG? CHAT NOIR?" 

"Hey, Alya. Yo Nino." I sheepishly smile, waving at them.

"Wait, NINO? ALYA?" Adrien shouted. Oops. 

They grinned and waved. 

"Do you guys think you could fetch some cookies and camembert? For our kwamis." I requested. They nodded and ran to get some food. Alya skidded to a stop, ran back to us, and said, "Once we're done with this, I need all the deets."

I turned to Adrien, not realizing how close we were. "Adrien, I-I-" I didn't get to finish my stuttering mess of a sentence. 

He pulled me in for a kiss. My heart melted. I close my eyes. We start sinking into the water. But we don't give a damn. We stay like this for about 1.5 minutes, and then we pull apart. We smile at each other. **(I'm saying** ** _We_** **too much)** We rise to the surface. I start breathing hard.

❀ ❀ ❀

Le time skip cuz ur author is lazy of 

After defeating the villain, We all detransformed and went to the bakery. Adrien, Nino, Alya, and I walked up to my room. "So, um. . ." I tried to start a conversation. We all started laughing.


	12. Epilogue

**Adrien's POV**

So, Marinette and I started hanging out more. We aren't dating yet though. I'm not sure if my father would allow it, but that won't stop me. 

I invited Marinette out to dinner tonight. It's 6:42 pm and I'm supposed to go pick her up at 7 pm. I straighten my shirt. "How do I look?" I ask Plagg, who is shoving camembert down his own throat (idek what I'm writing anymore). I'm wearing a gray shirt, sleeves rolled up to my elbow, and normal blue jeans.

"Like a gentleman" He answers. "I wanna wear something as well though." 

"For Tikki?" I smirk. He blushes. "Shudup" 

I walk downstairs, go outside, and go into the limo. I told my driver where Marinette lived, and he got on his way.

Once we reached the bakery, I exit the car and walked over to the entrance of the bakery. I entered and went up to the apartment. I lightly knocked on the door. Marinette answered the door. She looked. . .stunning. I blushed. She's wearing a light pink crop top, a short white skirt, and black heeled boots. Her hair was down, which I've never seen, she was wearing her usual earings. On her wrist was a black bracelet with green text saying "Cat's Meow". My blush intensifies. **(My squealing intensifies)**

"You look stunning M'lady." I complimented. "You don't look too bad yourself Kitty," She said.

Marinette's parents appeared behind her. "Have fun!" They waved. We were about to leave when I heard Marienette's mom say something that made my blush go from 50 to 1,000, "Don't do anything harsh just yet!" 

Marinette yell, "MOM!" I chuckle. 

But aside from that, by the end of the day, I had earned myself a girlfriend. **(CoUgH CoUgH ChOkE)**

❀ ❀ ❀

**Three years later (They're about 18, at least in my story)**

I fidget in my seat. I'm about to go on a date with Marinette, but it's different this time. It's our 3 year anniversary. I'm wearing a suit. Marinette is supposed to be here at any moment. I've set up some things on top of the Eiffel Tower, with permission from the Mayor **(idk)**. I've set up a round table with a white table cloth. 2 normal wooden chairs sat on the sides, with velvet red covers. There's also some food on the table.

I'm currently driving my new car, which I got on my 18th birthday. **(Pic below)**

I pull up to the bakery. I walk up to the apartment. Before knocking on the door, I take a deep breath. I pull up a flower bouquet of red roses. I knock on the door. I brace myself. Marinette is gonna be dressed up, and she normally looks so beautiful, this time, well, you better hope I don't get a nosebleed.

Marinette's mom answers the door. "Hello, Adrien! Marinette will be right down." I nod and thank her. Sabine already knows my plan. "Oh, I'm so excited! She's gonna be so happy!" Sabine exclaims, almost jumping up and down like a five-year-old. 

"I sure hope so," I rub the back of my neck. 

Right on cue, Marinette walks down the stairs. She looked stunning. I gape. **(Dress below)**

She was wearing a dress that. . . **(PRETEND THAT HE IS DESCRIBING THIS DRESS CUZ I CAN'T IDK HOW)** She was carrying a black purse. Her hair was up in a bun. She wore black flats and her usual earrings. 

"You look gorgeous M'lady" I took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it. she giggled. Oh, how I love that giggle. She sounds like an angel. "And you look handsome," she complimented in return.

"Now you two enjoy yourselves!" Sabine waved us off. 

Once we got into the car, I told Marinette, "Now, I'm gonna need to put this blindfold on you, if you don't mind."

"Why?"

"You'll see" I pulled out a red and black spotted blindfold and tied it to the back of Marinette's head. Then I started driving. 

Adrieeeeeen, where are you taking me?" Marinette whined. I chuckled. "You'll see" 

She groaned. I laugh. 

Once we arrive at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, I walk over the other side of the car and open the door. I grasp Marinette's hand and lead her out of the car. "Can I take it off yet?" She asks.

"Not yet," I answer. I walk over to the elevator, hoping that it actually works, considering it almost never does. I press the button on the elevator. Instead of making the sputtering sound it usually does, the door slides open smoothly. 

Holding Marinette's hand, we walk into the elevator. "Adrien do NOT let me run into a wall," Marinette speaks. I laugh. knowing Marinette, tripping or running into something is the most important thing to worry about. "Don't worry, I won't."

About two minutes later, we reach the top. I walk out, leading Marinette along with me. 

"Almost there," I say. I walk near the table. I remove the blindfold. She gasps and looks at the setup. "It's beautiful!" 

"Just like you," I blurt out. She giggles and walks over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I blush. 

I step over to the side of the table pull out a chair for Marinette. She smiles at me sits down. I go over to the other side and sit down. 

"So, Adrien, why did you bring me here? And when did you have the time to do all of this?" Marinette started a conversation.

"Well, Marinette, I brought you here because I wanted to ask you something. And I had ordered the seats and the table a while ago, and I got them carried up here," I answered. 

"Well, then, what did you wanna ask me?" 

"We'll get to that part later," **(I think we all know what it is by now)** I wink. She blushed. 

"Now, let's eat," I said. There were two silver plates with a round silver covering in front of us. I took off that silver covering, watching Marinette do the same thing. Then we dug in. 

After finishing dinner, with a couple of conversations included, I stood up and walked up to Marinette. I grabbed her hand and lead her over to the edge of the Eiffel Tower. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Marinette comments, looking at the colorful sunset.

'Just like you' I think. 

"Marinette," I say firmly, as she turns to me, I start my speech, holding her hands, **(Get ready for the cheesiness)** "When I first met you, I knew you were special. We were friends for quite some time. I was too oblivious to notice your feelings for me, even though I felt the same way towards you. When I found out you were Ladybug, I was overjoyed, I couldn't have thought of a better Ladybug. We spent more time together after that. Then we started dating. Soon after, we defeated Hawkmoth. We spent even more time together after that. I had more freedom because my father went to jail. I loved you so much ever since. So," I kneeled down and took a box out of from my pocket, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?" 

**A/N: I was literally smiling and grinning like an idiot when writing this part.**

**Marinette's POV**

"Marinette," Adrien says firmly, I turn to him, he holds my hands, "When I first met you, I knew you were special. We were friends for quite some time. I was too oblivious to notice your feelings for me, even though I felt the same way towards you. When I found out you were Ladybug, I was overjoyed, I couldn't have thought of a better Ladybug. We spent more time together after that. Then we started dating. Soon after, we defeated Hawkmoth. We spent even more time together after that. I had more freedom because my father went to jail. I loved you so much ever since. So," He kneels down and took a box out of from his pocket, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?" 

I was on the verge of tears. He just PROPOSED to me. "I-I don't know what to say," I stutter. "YES!" I scream and jump onto him. 

**Summary of what happens after this:** Marinette and Adrien have an engagement, a wedding, a honeymoon, and children, **(God knows what they did to get those children)** Emma, Louis, and Hugo, just like Marinette wanted. And they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So what did you think? It's a bit short, I know, but lemme know what you guys think in the comments!


End file.
